A Christmas Carol Hogwarts Style
by savinesnape
Summary: A spin on the Charles Dickins novella - A Christmas Carol. Rating is due to some use of bad language.


The dying embers of the fire added little warmth to the sparse quarters of Headmaster Severus Snape. The snow continued to fall slowly outside, settling silently on the already substantially covered grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Snape failed to register the diminishing heat: his mind was elsewhere. It was rapidly approaching the eighth anniversary of the fall of Voldemort, and this night in particular marked the fifth anniversary of the death of Lucius Malfoy. Unlike Malfoy, Snape had escaped the Dementors kiss, thanks largely to the over-sentimentality of The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Blight-Him. Not only had he escaped Azkaban, he had been awarded an Order of Merlin, Second Class for his work in the 'field'. Malfoy had been sacrificed to the Dementors and then left to rot in jail.

Reaching for the bottle of Ogden's Finest, which was a permanent fixture upon the small glass coffee table that sat in front of the battered leather couch, Snape poured a generous measure of the amber liquor into his cut glass tumbler. He knocked the liquor straight back, wincing slightly as it burned the back of his throat. He smirked as he placed the tumbler back on the table, mumbling, "Like father, like son."

Argus Filch's shuffling approach interrupted his musings.

"I've finished mopping the floor of Myrtle's bathroom, Headmaster. Do you have any further chores?"

"No, Filch. You are free to return to your wife and children. Remember, I expect to see you bright and early the morning after tomorrow."

"Thank you, Headmaster. I wish you a merry Christmas. Will Sybill and I see you tomorrow?"

"Merlin's baggy pants, man. Why in the name of Hades would I call round to visit Sybill, you and your brood of Squibs?"

Filch turned to leave, "Merry Christmas, Headmaster."

"Bah humbug," was the only reply Snape offered. He reached for the bottle of Ogden's and poured himself another measure, this time taking time to savour the complex taste. Why did the fools that surrounded him make such merriment over a Muggle tradition?

"A merry Christmas, godfather!" cried a jovial voice. It was Draco Malfoy, who came upon him so quickly the greeting took him by surprise.

"Bah!" spat Snape. "Humbug!"

Snape turned to face his godson and was bemused to see that the young man had a glow about him. Obviously, he had walked up to the school from Hogsmeade: his face was ruddy, and his eyes sparkled in the dying light provided by the fire.

"I'm sure you don't mean that, Severus."

"I can assure you that I do mean to say bah, humbug," Snape spat back. "Merry Christmas! What do you have to be merry about? You have lost your family fortune."

"Why are you so miserable? After all, money is not everything; did you learn nothing from father? Look at what happened to him: his huge fortune didn't save his life, did it?"

Having no ready answer, Snape simply replied with a, "Bah humbug!"

"Don't be so bitter, Severus."

"What else is there for me to be? Isn't this what everyone expects? A drunk like my woeful father, who wallows in self pity whilst everyone else makes merry? Every dunderhead who goes about with 'Merry Christmas' on his lips should be buried with a stake of holly through his heart."

"Severus!"

"Draco!" returned Snape. "I will not be made to make merry!"

"There are many reasons to be thankful, Severus. We survived the war, surely that is something to celebrate?"

"No more, Draco," Severus raised his hand to silence his godson. "You will leave me be."

"Don't be so angry, Severus. Come and have lunch with Daphne, the children and me tomorrow."

"I will not."

"Why do you never visit?"

"Good evening!"

"We have never quarrelled. You are more than welcome to join us."

"Good evening, Draco."

"I wish you a merry Christmas..."

"Can't you take a hint, Draco? I do not wish for company tonight or tomorrow. I am perfectly happy with a trusty bottle of Ogden's and my own scintillating company."

"... And a Happy New Year!" With that Draco turned and left his godfather to wallow in his self pity.

* * * *

Snape wasn't sure when it was that he had fallen asleep, but he woke with a start as the grandfather clock struck eleven. Sleepily, he reached for the bottle of Ogden's and began to pour himself another measure when he caught sight of a silvery apparition to his left. Rubbing his sleepy eyes he turned to face the vision.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Is that any way you greet an old friend, Severus?"

"I must have drunk more than I thought: For a moment, I would have sworn that I had heard Lucius Malfoy in my quarters. You cannot be Malfoy, for he has been dead and buried these last five years."

"Ah, Severus, the secrets of our world do not hide at the bottom of a bottle, and neither does the comfort of human contact."

"I have definitely had too much to drink. I am dreaming up overly sentimental dead people."

"You are not dreaming, Severus."

"What do you want with me, Malfoy? Is it not enough that my evening has been blighted by your son? Must you add to my misery?"

"I have an important message for you, old friend."

"Well, make haste and pass on your message and then kindly leave me alone."

"This night you will receive three more visitors. Each will have a particular message to pass on to you. Take heed of what they will show you, Severus. Maybe you will be able to avoid my eternity of torment. You have a chance to change, to make amends for what we did as foolish youths." With that cryptic message, Lucius disappeared.

"Humbug," Severus murmured as he staggered to his bed. Collapsing on the covers still fully clothed, he fell into a deep slumber.

* * * *

Snape was woken by his grandfather clock striking the hour. Groggily, he realised that it was now one am: he had managed to sleep for only an hour. As he turned to lie on his back, willing for sleep to once more claim him, the curtain at the side of his bed was slowly drawn back. Before him stood the shimmering apparition of his first real childhood friend.

Her hair was still as red as he remembered, and her eyes shone a brilliant green. A small smile played across her rose bud lips; she looked genuinely happy to see him.

"Hello, Severus. Are you surprised to see me?" Lily whispered as Snape sat up with a start.

"Lily? What are you doing here, Lily?"

"I am not a figment of your drink-fuelled imagination, Severus. I am here to show you Christmas past."

"Long past?" Snape enquired.

"No, not long past, Severus, but one of your past Christmases."

Snape sat up and reached out to touch the shimmering vision before him. Lily stepped aside.

"Why are you here, Lily?"

"To safe guard your welfare, dearest Severus," she replied.

Snape harrumphed.

Lily's smile grew as she sat beside Snape. Turning to face him, she gently placed her hand on his left arm.

"Rise and come with me, Severus," Lily implored, holding out her hand.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I told you, we will be visiting your past." Slowly she made her way to the large bay window of his bedroom. Raising her hand, she bid the window to open. "Do you remember what I taught you in the dusty playground at the top of your street, Severus, when we were but eleven years old?"

"I do," he replied quietly.

"Come then, and follow me; we have much to see and not much time before your next visitor is due."

Realising that Lily wasn't about to take no for an answer, Snape rose and walked over to her. He was greeted by a blast of chilled air. Lily held out her hand and smiled once more at Snape.

"Trust me, Sev. I will not let you fall." Taking her hand, Severus followed her out of the window and felt himself fly away from the castle.

* * * *

The journey was a short one, for when he opened his eyes once more; he was no longer surrounded by the snowy landscape of Hogwarts, but by the dense, grey, misty gloom of Manchester. Lily had brought him to the playground at the top of Spinner's End.

"Do you know where we are, Severus?"

"Why have you brought me here, Lily?" he asked, appalled. "I hate this place, Lily, as well you know. I have few fond memories associated with this hole!"

Lily simply smiled and made her way from the playground. She did not turn left to his parent's house, but turned right and headed towards the home she used to share with her sister and parents. Severus reluctantly began to follow her.

"Do you know where we are heading, Severus?"

"I may be older, but I am no fool, Lily. I could walk blindfolded to your childhood home."

Snape recognised every significant landmark they passed: the entry to the factory where his mum had worked; the pub his father frequented; the Muggle School he attended before receiving his Hogwarts letter. On the opposite side of the street, he saw children playing hopscotch, their merry laughter filling the air.

Lily led Snape around the side of the house to the back door. Raising her hand in the same manner as she had in his bedroom, the door opened for them to enter and silently closed behind them. She led Snape down the hallway to the lounge, which was warmed by a large, ornate Victorian fireplace. Severus gasped as he entered the room, for, as clear as day, he saw himself sat reading a book with Lily seated beside him.

Snape stared as a silent tear fell down his cheek.

"Do you remember this party, Severus?"

"I do: we had come home during our third year to spend Christmas with our families. You had yet to make friends with the Marauders."

"Yes, and you were not totally lost to me, either. We sat and read whilst 'Tuney danced to Christmas tunes on the radio. Mum brought us hot chocolate to warm us up."

"Where did we go wrong, Lily?" Snape turned to face the woman by his side.

"You made your choices, and I made mine. You chose to follow your housemates and join Voldemort, and I... I saw James differently after we parted company."

"Look what our choices did to us, Lily. You were killed before you were thirty and I... I became a pawn for not one, but two demented masters."

"It is not too late for you, Severus," Lily soothed as she trailed her icy cold fingers down the side of his face. "There is still time for you to make amends. You can go back to being the boy you were; my knight in tarnished armour. Take heed of those that follow me, and all shall not be lost. You may even find someone to replace me in that battered heart of yours." Looking at Severus with a mixture of concern and love, Lily placed her cold lips to his warm cheek before turning on her heel and disappearing.

* * * *

He wasn't sure how it had happened, but he found himself yet again sitting upon his bed back at Hogwarts. Sighing, he lay back, thinking back to the Christmases he and Lily had shared before it had all gone so horribly wrong. With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * * *

Snape awoke with a start: yet again waking to the sound of his clock striking the hour mark. Sleepily, he rubbed the heel of his palm against his eyes and stretched. Shaking his head as he sat up, he reached for the glass of water on his bedside table. He sipped it slowly, shaking as the cool liquid slid down his throat. Seeing no shimmering apparition in his room, he lay back on his bed and waited.

Ding, dong

"A quarter past," said Snape, counting.

Ding dong

"Half past," murmured Snape.

Ding dong

"A quarter to," whispered Snape.

Ding dong

"The hour itself," he said.

Snape took a sharp breath of air as his room took upon a distinct chill. Slowly, he sat up, and, turning to perch on the edge of the bed, he was greeted by a vision dressed in cord trousers, white shirt, paisley waist-coat and a battered tweed jacket. The visitor's hair hung down to his shoulders, and a half sneer played across his lips.

"Surprise!" bellowed Black. "I bet you didn't expect to see me, hey, Snivellus?"

"Bloody, fucking, blistering hell, Black!" Snape spat with as much venom as he could muster. "Not in hell shagging your mutt of a boyfriend?"

"Now, is that any way to greet an old friend who comes bearing naught but a Merry Christmas wish?"

"Piss off, Black. Go shag your wolf. Tell me, do you both still change into your canine forms to fuck?"

"I'm afraid that I can't depart your company, loath as I am to be saddled with the responsibility of being your next guide, I am unable to depart your scintillating company until I have delivered my message, Snivellus."

"Lily took me to Christmas past, so, Black, where will you be taking me?"

"Ah, Snivellus. I am your guide to Christmas present."

"Well, come on then, let's get this over and done with so we can despise each other in peace."

Sirius took hold of Snape's elbow and dragged him to his feet.

The bedroom disappeared, and Snape found him self stood in the streets of Hogsmeade on what appeared to be Christmas morning. The snow from the previous night continued to fall from the leaden sky, and a bitter wind blew around them, chilling Snape to the bone. The house-fronts were slightly battered and in need of some repair, the roofs were covered with a pristine layer of snow, and the snow under foot was churned up.

Nobody seemed to see them as they made their way towards the end of a particularly bleak-looking street. Sirius halted in front of a house that resembled the Weasley's magically enlarged home. Wiping the frost and snow from the windows, Sirius indicated for Snape to approach. Slowly, Snape approached and peered through the glass into the small, cosy room which lay on the other side.

Snape gasped as he peered into the room to see Sybill Filch, née Trelawney. She rose from a battered rocking chair, dressed in a gown covered with many patches. She laid an old cloth upon the rickety oak table that occupied most of the tiny room with the help of one of her children. Snape could not remember what any of the seven children were named: he had failed to take any notice when Filch had mentioned them, for they were all Squibs.

Sybill turned to face the stove and tended to the pot which was perched atop it. The six children present formed a queue to the left of their mother, tiny bowls in hand, and waited patiently to have a ladle of porridge placed into their bowls. Once they had their quota, the children meekly sat around the table in what appeared to be age order and awaited their mother to take her seat.

"Right, children your father has taken Aggie up to the church to place flowers on Archie's grave. Let us say our prayers, and we shall eat rather than wait for your father and brother."

The children bowed their heads and clasped their hands.

"A merry Christmas to us all, my dears. Merlin blesses us."

The reverent silence of the room was disturbed by the arrival of Filch and his youngest child. Sybill rose and filled two more bowls, while Filch helped his youngest daughter into her seat. Snape gasped as he realised that the child had been walking with a stick.

The children greeted their father and sister with a hearty 'Merry Christmas' as their mother returned to the table.

"Merlin blesses us, every one!" exclaimed the youngest child loudly.

Filch sat himself next to his youngest child and helped to fill her spoon.

"Sirius," whispered Snape. "What is wrong with the child?"

"Unfortunately, Snape, I see a vacant seat," replied Sirius, "and a crutch without an owner. If the future remains unaltered, the child will not see her next Christmas."

Snape looked once more at the small children before him. All wore battered clothing that had been repaired many times over.

"No, it can not be," Snape muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Why do you care, Snape? They mean nothing to you."

"They remind me of myself. Thankfully, I was an only child..."

"Ah, you see a similarity with your younger years, do you, Snivellus? I forgot that you had to wear hand-me-downs and hand outs because your father drank away his wages."

"Is there anything that can be done to save the child?"

"Only you can answer that, Snape. I can tell you this, though: if this family do not get Aggie to the Healers at St Mungo's by next Christmas, there will be an empty seat at the table next year."

Snape took another look at the room and watched as Aggie smiled up at her father. He would find a way to help Filch get his daughter seen by a Healer.

* * * *

Snape heard the clock in Hogsmeade's town square strike three, and no sooner had the last chime sounded, than he found himself back in his bedroom at Hogwarts with no sign of Sirius. Rubbing his cold hands together, he walked over to the small fireplace and added more wood to the dying flames. He walked through to the lounge and retrieved his abandoned tumbler of Firewhisky. Knocking the liquor back in one gulp, he shuddered and made his way back to his bed. He had much to ponder before the final ghost appeared.

* * * *

Snape slept fitfully for another hour as he dreamt about what Lily and Black had shown him. Waking once more, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the heel of his palm and sat up. It was no good trying to sleep again; maybe a walk through the complex corridors of the castle would calm him as he awaited his third and final visitor.

* * * *

Snape prowled the corridors of the castle like a panther. Covering the ground beneath his feet with long strides, he found himself in the dungeons of the castle. He had spent many a night with pensive walks through the ancient castle as he had tried to calm himself during the build up to the final battle, and the process was still soothing to his battered soul.

No sooner had he entered the dungeons, than Snape found himself surrounded by a strange mist as he was accosted by a third shimmering apparition.

"Headmaster Snape, I come bearing tidings."

Snape couldn't see the face of the ghost, but his blood ran cold as his eyes fell upon the blood-splattered garments of his House's ghost.

"Bloody Baron, what have you come to show me?"

The Baron continued to approach him slowly. As he stopped in front of him, Snape fell to his knees.

"Are you the ghost of Christmas yet to come?" he asked.

"I am here to show you what lies in your future if you do not heed the messages you have been given this night, Headmaster."

Despite the fact that Snape was accustomed to the Baron and had already followed two ghosts and listened to a third this night, his legs trembled beneath him as he anticipated what the ghoul was about to show him. The Baron waited until he had regained his composure before making his way past him.

"Come, we have much to see and not long until the sun rises in the sky. Follow me, Headmaster."

* * * *

Snape followed the Baron away from the castle. Suddenly, they were surrounded by a damp, penetrating mist that chilled Snape to his marrow. When the mist cleared, he found himself once more on the streets of Hogsmeade. He was stood beside Potter and the youngest Weasley male.

"Have you heard what happened last night?" Potter questioned his friend.

"No," replied his red-haired companion. "What happened?"

"He has finally departed this world for the next," Potter replied.

"I thought he'd never die," Weasley muttered. "Will you go to the funeral?"

"I haven't decided yet. Though I suppose I ought to, after all we do owe him some gratitude."

The Baron bid Snape to continue on to another group. Again, Snape recognised the people present: Huddled around a small fire stood Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy.

"How are you?" asked Andromeda.

"Well," replied Narcissa. "I see the snake got what he deserved at last."

"So I am told," replied Andromeda. "Cold, isn't it?"

"Nothing less than what would be expected of this time of year."

The pair uttered not one more word, but turned to depart.

* * * *

Snape was at a loss as to why the Baron had insisted upon him listening to the two conversations, but being open to the fact that they must hold some significance he set to trying to work out why the Baron had wished for him to hear them. Since he was visiting Christmas yet to come, the comments were not related to Lucius' passing. Nor could he immediately associate them with anyone else he knew. Drawing a blank, Snape decided he would wait. Surely his future self would clarify matters and aid his redemption.

"Baron, I have no idea why you have shown me these two conversations. If there is anyone who can cast more light on this conundrum, please show me them."

center * * * * /center

The Baron bid Snape to follow him down the same street he had walked earlier with Black. They arrived at the same battered home which Black had shown him. Snape stepped forward to clear the ice adn snow from the glass and peered in through the steam drenched glass.

His eyes fell upon the small wooden stool in the corner of the room, against which rested a small forked stick, which he had seen Aggie use to help her walk. Fear gripped him; turning to the Baron he starred at the ghost.

"Aggie can't be dead. Why are you showing me this?"

The Baron failed to reply, gesturing that Snape should once more look through the glass window. What Snape saw shocked him: the children wore clothing that was either too tight or too large for them. His attention was diverted from the children as Argus Filch entered the room; the man appeared to be upset about something.

"Is it true? Did he die last night?"

"Indeed, he did my dear. They found his body, still warm in his bed. A bottle of Firewhisky sat on his bedside drawers and an empty potion bottle."

"I can't say I'm sorry. The Fates catch up with us all in the end. He evaded death after the Battle of Hogwarts, he should have known that death would come knocking some day."

"Sybill!" Argus chastised his wife. "The Headmaster may have been a hard man, but we have much to thank him for as well."

"What exactly did that dour man ever do for us, Argus? I don't remember him answering you pleas when Aggies's health failed her, he didn't ask Poppy to come see her, he didn't send for a Healer from St. Mungo's."

"He had much on his mind; I would not like to be in charge of such a successful school. He did much to help throughout the war. In many ways without him we would not have been able to defeat you-know-who."

"You talk rot, Argus. The man was Dark to the core. I wouldn't have put it passed him to have Imperio'd Potter and Granger."

Snape turned away from the window, his face ashen.

"Baron, this person everyone has been speaking so poorly of, is it me?"

The Baron failed to reply, but placed a hand on Snape's left elbow and whisked him away. He transported him back to Hogwarts Castle, to his own chambers. Yet, the person who sat at the desk of the Headmaster was not, as he expected, a man. Peering through the darkness, Snape realised that the person hunched over the desk was none other than Hermione Granger. Taking a sharp intake of breath, Snape approached the desk.

"Oh, Severus, you fool."

Snape was taken aback: Miss Granger held her head in her hands. The Baron approached Snape once more, touching his elbow and taking him from the Castle to the graveyard behind Hogwarts. Snape realised that they were not in the Memorial gardens for the brave dead of the war, but the area that had been set aside for the Death Eaters who had fallen during the Battle of Hogwarts.

The Baron stood amongst the headstones, and pointed to one in particular. Snape approached the headstone slowly, fearful about whose name he would see carved into the stone-cold black slab. The Baron seemed to be rooted to the spot, for he did not move at all as Snape approached him. Snape felt the cold penetrate his bones, the Baron's lack of movement filled him with dread and he saw new meaning in the phantom's solemn vigil.

"Before I take a look at the name carved upon that sorry stone," he said, "answer me this one question. Are you showing me what will be, or are these scenes mere glimpses of what may be?"

The spirit remained as silent and still as it had been since their arrival at the graveyard.

"If a man stays true to the path he chooses in his youth; his end is determined by his actions. But, if he departs from the path he took as a foolish youth, the ends will change. Say that it is true with what you show me now?"

No answer was offered to Snape's ponderings. Slowly, he knelt before the headstone and swept away the layers of snow and grime. Etched upon the stone was his own name: Severus Tobias Snape.

"Am I the man that everyone spoke of so poorly?" he cried.

The Baron pointed from the grave to him, and back again. Snape sobbed uncontrollably.

"No, Baron! Oh no!"

The Baron continued to point at the headstone.

"I will heed the messages I have received this night. I am not the foolish, impetuous youth I once was. Assure me that I may yet change these visions you have shown me, by altering my life."

The phantom remained still but for an outstretched hand that shook slightly.

"I will honour the traditions of Christmas from this night, and I will attempt to keep it within my heart throughout the year. The messages I have received this night will change the course of my life. I will not discard the lessons I have learned. Tell me I may wipe this grave from this dark place?"

In his despair, Snape caught hold of the Baron's hand. It fought to loosen his grip, but Snape held tightly. The Baron, being stronger than Snape wrenched away his hand.

Snape pleaded once more that his dire fate could be rescinded. Before his eyes, the Baron faded to reveal a wooden bedpost.

* * * *

Snape was surprised and relieved to find himself back in his chambers. Best of all though, was the fact that the time which spread out before him was his own, to make amends for his mast misdemeanours.

He was aglow with ideas about how he could restore the balance to his life. Snape looked around his room, still amazed that he was back in his own chambers.

"I am still here. The shadows of the things that could be can be altered. They will be!"

Snape walked from his bed to the window through which he had first followed Lily. Looking skywards he swept aside the tears from his cheeks.

"I promise you this, Lily Evans, where ever you may be, I will heed the lessons of the last twelve hours. I will celebrate Christmas and I will make good on my intentions to change from this day forth. Lucius, I am dismayed that you are forced to endure purgatory, but I will not follow you, old friend. I have much to do today."

Deciding it was best to wash and then eat something first Snape summoned Winky to his side and made a request for breakfast.

After washing and consuming his breakfast, Snape retrieved his newest set of robes and headed towards Poppy Pomfrey's quarters.

* * * *

Poppy was surprised to be woken by the sound of urgent rapping on the door to her quarters.

"What on earth can the matter be?" She muttered as she grabbed her robe and headed for the door.

"Headmaster, What can I do for you?"

"Poppy, I am sorry to disturb you at such an early hour. However, I have a request. I would appreciate it if you would make haste to the home of Argus and Sybill Filch. Their youngest daughter is in need of your expertise. I will join you shortly; I have an errand to run first."

With that the Headmaster disappeared in a whirl of black robes, leaving Poppy stood before her open door with a bemused look upon her face.

Poppy Pomfrey had know the Headmaster since he had enter Hogwarts' as a shy eleven-year-old, she had treated him when he had served as a dual spy for the Order and she continued to serve him as chief Medi-Witch, never had she seen his eyes looking more alive.

Closing the door she returned to her quarters and got ready to travel down into Hogsmeade to pay a visit to Argus and Sybill.

* * * *

Snape moved determinedly through the Castle to the Apparition point on the boundary of Hogwarts. In a split second he found himself outside Aberforth Dumbledore's pub in Hogsmeade. He began to rap on the door loudly.

"Alright, alright, no need to pound the door down. It's Christmas morning, don't you have better things to be doing than disturbing an old man..."

"Good morning, Aberforth. Merry Christmas."

Aberforth stood open mouthed in the doorway.

"Headmaster Snape, what can I do for you Sir?"

"I was wondering, do you have room for nine more at your table this lunch-time?"

"I can make room, for a small fee," the old man replied. His blue eyes twinkled in an all too familiar manner.

Reaching into his robe, Snape withdrew a large purse of coins.

"I believe that the contents of this purse will be sufficient recompense for your disturbance. What time shall I inform Mr and Mrs Filch and their children to arrive for lunch?"

"Um, One. Lunch will be served at One, Sir."

"Very good, I will inform them to arrive in good time."

* * * *

With that, Snape disappeared again. His mind was awash with relief that he had been offered an insight into what would happen if he did not make amends to his life. In no time he found himself stood outside the home of Argus Filch.

He tapped upon the door with less urgency than he had for both Poppy and Aberforth. The door was answered by one of Argus' sons.

"Papa, the Headmaster is here to see you!" the youngster bellowed.

"Professor, Sir, come in and warm yourself. What can I do for you?"

"I have not come here seeking you for work. I have come here to offer you some good cheer."

"Who's at the door, Argus?"

Argus was staring at Snape, his mouth agape. "It is the Headmaster, Sybill."

"What does he want with you? Does he not know that today is Christmas? Surely he can have no use of you today?"

"I am sorry to have called on you unannounced, Argus but I truly do come with the spirit of Christmas."

Argus stepped aside and bade Snape to enter his abode. Snape stood aside and waited for Argus to lead him through to the lounge. As he followed Argus into the dimly lit room, Snape's eyes met with those of Sybill Filch, her face was red with rage.

"What cause's you to come down from the castle," she spat with as much venom as she could muster.

"Sybill, in the recent past I have done poorly by your family. I hope that you will allow me to make restoration for my poor treatment of you, Argus and your family. I have asked Poppy to visit you and look at your youngest daughter to see if there is anything she can do to ease her suffering. I have also spoken with Aberforth, and have made arrangements for you and your family to dine with him at his establishment. He has informed me that lunch will be served at 1 pm. Argus; I do not expect to see you at the school until Christmas is passed and the students have returned. You should spend Christmas with your family."

"Thank you, Headmaster that is most generous of you. I can not thank you enough for your kind offer," Argus replied whilst Sybill looked on with a shocked look on her face.

"Merry Christmas to you, Argus and to you too, Sybill."

"Merry Christmas, Headmaster," Argus replied.

With that Snape turned to leave the Filch household. He had one more home to visit.

* * * *

Snape walked the streets of Hogsmeade, and watched the people going about their business. He patted young children on their heads, and conversed with the beggars on the street. He had never dreamt that a simple walk – that anything – could bring him such a warm glow inside. As the Hogsmeade clock struck 11 he turned his step towards his godson's home.

He paced outside Draco's home a dozen or more times, before he had the courage to approach the door and knock. Pulling together all his courage, he made a dash, and did it:

"Is the master at home, my dear?" Snape asked the young house-elf who answered the door.

"He is, Sir."

"Where might I find him?"

"He's in the dinning room, sir, along with mistress and his friends. I'll show you to him, if it would please you."

"Thank you, He knows me and has extended an invitation to me," Snape replied as he followed the house-elf along the corridor towards a closed door.

"The master is in here, sir," the house-elf pointed towards the door before clicking her fingers and disappearing.

Snape slowly turned the doorknob; he peered around the heavy oak door. Draco was stood with his back to the door.

"Draco!" said Snape.

Snape smiled as his godson started.

"Dear Merlin," cried Draco, "who's there?"

"Draco it is your godfather. Will you let me in?"

Snape was surprised when Draco turned around and bounded across the room towards him. Flinging the door wide open he grabbed his godfather's hand and shook his arm firmly. As Snape surveyed the room he saw that Draco was not alone, his wife was present as was Potter and the Weasley girl. His eyes then met the amber eyes of Miss Granger. As he stared at her, a small smile played across her cherry red lips.

"Merry Christmas, Headmaster," Hermione said as she rose from her chair.

"Come in, Severus," Draco enthused, "I'm so glad to see you. I really didn't think you would come."

"I was in two minds as to whether I would come, but I have had a change of heart."

Draco hugged his godfather before summoning the house-elf.

"How may I serve you, master?"

"Can you set another place for lunch?" Draco turned to face Severus, "you are staying for lunch, Severus?"

"If there is enough food to go around I will stay."

"We always have more than enough to eat, please stay."

Draco reassured his godfather that there would be more than enough food to feed everyone present and still be left-over's for the house-elves to distribute to the poor that afternoon.

* * * *

Lunch was enjoyed by all and the elf made wine flowed freely throughout the afternoon. When evening arrived, and the children had gone to bed, Draco smiled mischievously at his guests. With a lazy flick of his wand a sprig of mistletoe appeared over the heads of his godfather and Hermione.

"Severus, Hermione you seem to be blessed," Draco grinned as he pointed above their heads.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted.

"Come on, Granger it's just a bit of fun." Draco teased.

Severus frowned at his godson, and then remembered what Lily had told him. Lily had suggested that there maybe love waiting for him somewhere, he then remembered how Hermione had held her head in her hands when the Baron had showed him how his death would affect the people around him.

"Hermione, may I call you Hermione?" Severus asked.

"Of course, Headmaster."

"Severus."

"Sorry?"

"If I am to call you Hermione, then it is only fair that you should call me Severus."

Severus lips quirked into a small smile, he looked from Hermione to the mistletoe, all the time Lily's advice was playing through his mind. Hermione looked at Severus and returned his smile. Severus leaned in towards Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"Hermione, would you be offended if I were to kiss you?"

Hermione was lost for words. All she could do was shake her head. Severus glared in the direction of his godson before placing a chaste kiss on Hermione's lips.

"That's not good enough, Severus. You need to give her a proper kiss. You don't mind do you, Granger?"

Hermione blushed. Severus frowned, but leaned in to place his lips against Hermione's. Electricity flowed between the pair as they deepened the kiss. Everyone in the room was transfixed by the sight of Severus and Hermione exchanging a passionate kiss.

* * * *

Somewhere beyond the veil, Lucius Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore stood watching what was happening at Draco's Christmas party.

"Well, everything seems to have worked out for the best old man. What would you say to a snifter of Cognac, Albus?"

"I think that's a most excellent idea, Lucius. Should we inform the others that the plan for Severus redemption has worked?"

"I think we should enjoy our drink, before we share the good news with Lily and Black."

* * * *

In the years that followed, Severus Snape kept the promises he had made to Lily, Black and the Baron. Aggie was seen by the specialists at St Mungo's and did not die; in fact Severus Snape became a surrogate uncle to the child. He hired Sybill to teach Divination once more and he hired an assistant to help Argus maintain the school. Some people were perplexed by the change in Severus Snape, but he let them draw their own conclusions.

Lily's prophecy that an alteration in his life course could result in him finding another to once again fill his heart with joy was fulfilled, the following Christmas he and Hermione were wed, before a select group of friends and enjoyed many happy years together.

* * * *

Comments, as always, gratefully received.

I do not own Potterverse; it all belongs to JK Rowling and others too numerous to mention. No money is made from this, nor is any required.


End file.
